Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, various systems may be employed to protect such electronic content.
The use of high-availability data arrays is increasing in popularity, wherein each data array may be configured to serve a plurality of hosts (e.g., storage processors). These hosts may be configured in an active or a passive fashion, wherein a passive host may be on standby mode and ready to be called into duty in the event that the active host fails.